tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley x Kitty Ch.4: It's Twins!?
It was Thursday morning in Petropolis. Kitty had been pregnant for three months now. She was in the bathroom, examining her stomach in the mirror. She thought to herself, "Am I not awfully big for three months?" Just then Dudley knocked on the door. "Hey Kitty, can I come in?" "Wha? Oh sure thing Dudley." Kitty came over and unlocked the door. Dudley noticed she looked flustered. She hadn't even started getting ready for work, and they had to leave in about twenty minutes. "Hey Kitty, is everything alright?" Dudley asked with a worried look on his face. "Dudley, can I ask you something?" "Anything honey." "Ok, well, don't you think I look a bit... big... for only being at three months?" Dudley felt her stomach and rubbed it. "Ahhh, that feels nice Dudley," Kitty said as she sighed contently. Dudley massaged her stomach for a couple more minutes, with Kitty purring contently. "Ok Dudley, that's enough," Kitty said. "Ok," Dudley replied. "Anyway Dudley, don't you think I'm awfully big for three months?" "I'm not sure what to expect, Kitty, so I don't know." Kitty sighed. "Well I'm going to make a doctors appointment just to make sure everything's alright." "Okay, sounds good to me," Dudley said. Kitty phoned the doctor and made an appointment for later that day. Then she rushed to get ready for work, and drove off for T.U.F.F. with Dudley. Finally the day at T.U.F.F. ended, and they were able to set off for the doctors office. Both Kitty and Dudley had been rather preoccupied during the day, and were relieved when they finally arrived at the office. They sat down in the waiting room, and waited for Kitty's name to be called. After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard. "Mrs. Puppy?" Kitty got up. "I'm here. Is it alright if my husband comes back with me?" "Sure, please follow me," the nurse said. The nurse led them into a room. "Please sit down you two, Dr. Stork will be here in a minute." Kitty and Dudley both sat down and waited for Dr. Stork's arrival. After about 10 minutes, Dr. Stork entered the room. He shook hands with Kitty and Dudley, before sitting down in his chair. "So Mrs. Puppy, what seems to be the problem?" "Well, I feel fine but I feel like I'm awfully big for being only at three months," Kitty said with a nervous smile. "Hmm... Well I'll do an Ultrasound just to make sure everything is alright," Dr. Stork said as he got up to get the machine ready. After a couple minutes preparations, he began spreading some gel on Kitty's stomach. Kitty laughed with the sensation. "Okay Mrs. Puppy, are you ready? asked Dr. Stork. "Yes," was Kitty's reply. Dr. Stork then examined the pictures and after a few minutes turned the machine off. Kitty looked worried. "Is everything alright, doc?" Dr. Stork then smiled. "Everything is just fine Mrs. Puppy. But it turns out that instead of just one baby, you are pregnant with twins." Dudley fainted upon hearing this, while Kitty jumped up from her chair, with a stunned look on her face. "What!? I CAN'T be having twins! I just CAN'T be." Dr. Stork put his hand on Kitty's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Mrs. Puppy, that is everyone's reaction when they find out its twins... You'll be just fine once you get used to the idea." Kitty calmed down upon hearing Dr. Stork's reassuring words. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine." She then sighed as she picked up Dudley, who was still out cold. "Bye doc." "Bye Mrs. Puppy, see you in about a month or so," Dr. Stork said as he shut the door behind her. Kitty drove home and put the still-unconscious Dudley on the couch. She then went into the kitchen and put a frozen pork chop in the microwave. The scent of it immediately woke Dudley up, and he burst into the kitchen. "PORK CHOP!!!" Kitty laughed as she handed him the pork chop. She had a feeling Dudley had forgotten why he had fainted in the doctors office, so she brought up the subject of the twins. "Uh Dudley..." "Yeah?" Dudley said with his mouth stuffed with the pork chop. "Do you remember what the doctor said when you fainted?" Dudley shook his head. "Well, he said I'm pregnant with... twins." Dudley looked stunned at first, but then a smile came over his face. "That is lovely, Kitty," he said as he kissed her. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief at his reaction, and started to think about what life would be like with two babies, instead of just one. Category:Fan fiction